compopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorming
' ' Brainstorming is a way of developing ideas for a purpose or ideas that form into a purpose. It can range from a step before shopping, writing a paper, conducting a speech, or a presentation. Process The process is sometimes simply, but typically calls for the creation of ideas and eliminating ideas. One major part of brain storming is thinking of extra ideas leading to the adapting of these ideas. There are many methods on how to effectively brainstorm. What to Brain Storm There are two basic ways to think of how to construct thoughts:think of the thesis thesis then supporting points or thinking of points that can lead to a thesis. When thinking of a thesis typically one starts off a bit broad then will by the end of the essay have an exact and enhanced thesis. Scanning through different books, articles, ect. can help some students brain storm ideas which will lead to outlines. Ways to Find Purpose/Thesis There are many ways to develop ideas all that matter is there are ideas being generated that can eventually work as support for a claim or thesis statement. To think of a main topic there are four ways to start organizing by “loose notes of thoughts”http://www.odessa.edu/dept/english/mjordan/brainstorming.htm, “free write”http://www.odessa.edu/dept/english/mjordan/brainstorming.htm, “research”, and “cubing”. One way is to start making very loose notes of thoughts to start to build off of. Developing a list of what you already know can help explore for ideas and concepts. Secondly, is a free write idea where you simply write out thoughts without organizing them. Start by writing things you know about the topic. Later come back and highlight or pull ideas you like from the free write. Thirdly, try to talk to other people around you with the similar topic or explain the assignment to others to see if you can bounce ideas off them. Members in your class to family and friends can be potential people to ask along with a teacher to walk through your ideas with or help you create ideas. A simple idea most people do is simply Google an idea or topic. This is also a way one can do research for a paper or similar to interviews. Lastly, the process of cubing is in six parts starting with describing it, comparing it, associate it, analyze it, apply it, and argues for and against it. This can help sharpen an idea for a topic, by putting this much effort into the preplanning phase of brain storming. Next are a few ways to visualize how to construct these. If you already have quotes that peck your interest start to write down concepts that can relate to all of them. Three basic ways to look at them is a “how to”, “cause and effect”, and “spider web”. The “how to” is a way of organizing them in an order sometimes used as informative papers. While the “cause and effect” where ideas are able to build on each other to develop a result. The “spider web” is a way of thinking how all your thoughts link together and can come together to fit one concept. With this idea you can work both ways by having a main point and find support for your claim. The following are ways to visualize how to think of these ideas. Reference